This invention relates to a power lift hitch device which fixedly mounts to the frame of vehicles such as pickup trucks and the like for lifting the tongue members of and towing pullable means behind the vehicles.
Hitches of different types are well known in the art. However, upon review of the prior art, none of the hitches describes, suggests, or anticipates the power lift hitch device described in the present invention.
One known prior art is a POWER HITCH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,315, which comprises a first and second frame elements interconnected for movement relative to the other about a vertical axis. The first frame element is attachable to the rear of a vehicle with the second frame element is detachably attachable to an implement for towing behind the vehicle.
Another known prior art is a POWER HITCH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,484, which comprises an upwardly extending hitch pin and a guide block disposed adjacent to the hitch pin for guiding the aperture of a trailing implement tongue immediately over the hitch pin.
Also, another known prior art is a QUICK HITCH POWER FRAME, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,080, which comprises an elongate structural member having an essentially straight mid portion. The elongate structural member is supported outboard of the adjacent driving wheel of the tractor and its mid portion is utilized for the support of a rotary implement such as a mower.
Further, another known prior art is a POWER ASSIST HITCH FOR A HAY TRANSPORT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,274, which comprises a tilt cylinder fixedly attached between a frame and a bed and comprises a support structure which has an inner sleeve affixed thereto with an outer sleeve slidable over the inner sleeve with a horizontal hitch cylinder disposed within the inner sleeve and affixed between the frame and the support structure.
Also, another known prior art is a POWER DRAW BAR HITCH, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,172, which comprises a second pivoted lever or draw bar member pivotally mounted on a conventional draw bar member of a tractor which mounts a conically shaped pin at the extremity thereof for fitting through an aperture in a coupling member of the tongues of a variety types of implements.
Another known prior art is a POWER ACTUATED TRACTOR HITCH, U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,184, which comprises a triangular coupling plate having inturned flanges along two sloping side edges, a complementary coupling plate inserted under the flanges and a plurality of elongated power-driven actuators between a tractor and the complementary coupling plate and being attached at each end with joints which permit universal movement.
The power lift hitch device is not described nor suggested by any of the prior art, and is definitely useful for the user who wants to tow a pullable means which is quite heavy and where the tongue of the pullable means is quite heavy and difficult to raise to the hitch device. Instead, the user can lower the hitch device to the tongue member of the pullable means and detachably connect the hitch device to the tongue member and raise the hitch device and the tongue member to a transport position with the hitch device being securely fastened to the bumper of the vehicle.